


Alterations In Time

by holyshank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Harry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyshank/pseuds/holyshank
Summary: "Hey Death?""Yes, Master?""Give them hell for me."Death knows no limits of time. It knows all that happens and all the possibilities of the future. What if Death decided to go back to when Harry was a child and raise him on its own? // Mentions of rape and abuse //*On Hiatus*





	1. The Start

_"Harry! Harry no!"_

_His outstretched arm reached towards the Boy Who Lived who was currently being grabbed by masked snatchers, their wands abandoned and left on the grounds of the forest._

_"Run! Ron Run!"_

_"No! Harry! I-"_

_The ginger was hit with a nasty curse, making the man cry out in pain, and fall to the ground, defeated. His long time comrade and best friend had perished, making Harry lose what little hope he had left in his heart after Draco's death._

_"Come with us Potter, or your little **muggleborn** friend will suffer the same fate too."_

_Harry straightened up and stop fighting back. Hermione was alive?  She'd been caught by the rebellion four months ago and the worse was assumed about her. But, she was still alive? Harry's captor jerked on his arm and pivoted on the spot, apparating them into a magically expanded shack._

* * *

 

_The door opened, showing five masked people sat at broken wooden tables. Hermione was tied to a pole, her clothes tattered and her body wounded, signs of rape and abuse obvious on her body. Harry growled, trying to shake off his captor but the bindings on his arms preventing him from doing so._

_"So, famous Potter. Savior of the light. Let's see how you fare to the cruciatus curse!"_

_Harry fell to the floor, writhing in pain but biting his inner cheek, glaring and wincing as his attacker laughed above him._

_"Do you not remember me Potter?" His attacker raised up their right hand and pushed up the mask, revealing the face of the one and only - Ginny Weasley._

_"G-Ginny? Why are you doing this? Why?" Harry cried out in betrayal, pain laced within his words and Hermione cried on the side, weeping in betrayal of her once best friend._

_"Why do you think? You're going to betray the light. Professor Dumbledore warned us of this long ago, and apparently **I'm** the only one who remembered!" _

_The ginger haired girl turned around, glaring at Hermione as Hermione tried to fight back._

_"We agreed that Harry wasn't going to turn Dark! He's our best friend! How could you do this to us?!"_

_Ginny laughed. "He betrayed us the **day** he started going out with that  **Death Eater SCUM** Malfoy!" T_ _urning her wand on Harry, she smirked at him._

_"Goodbye Harry, see you in your next life." Before anyone could utter another word, she screamed._

_" **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

* * *

Harry was met with the familiar yet foreign sight of the pristine white King's Cross station. But this time, instead of being greeted by the sight of his former mentor Albus Dumbledore, he was greeted by a figure dressed in all black. 

"Who are you?" Harry skeptically walked over to the black figure, which promptly laughed at Harry. 

"Don't worry. I can't harm you, my dear Master." The figure turned around, showing a handsome face which seemed familiar to Harry but he couldn't pinpoint as to where he'd once seen it before. 

"What do you mean by Master? I'm not your Master." The figure stepped closer to Harry, causing him to back up and making Death stop in its advances.

"You are my Master, the Master of Death. And as you should be able to tell by now, I am Death." Harry raised his eyebrows, seemingly unfazed by the revelations.  

"Okay then, Death. What would you like me to do for you?" 

"It's more like what you want me to do?" Harry frowned, not quite comprehending what Death was saying. 

"I can bring you back in time, allow your soul to merge with the younger version of your own. I could bring you to another universe, where everything is different and you could have your parents back. I have seen the results of millions of options, but one. One which I am very curious about." 

Harry looked Death in its eyes, asking him the silent question of  _what._  

"I could raise your younger self, since I am not restricted by the boundaries of time, and help you with your journey to greatness." 

Harry laughed. "Journey to Greatness, you sound like Dumbledore now. But am I still able to merge with my younger self, as in does my younger know what happened now?" 

Death shook its head. "Technically no, but I could tell you of your stories, or give some of your memories to your younger self. And, you could be reunited with your lover. But if you want to choose the merging we could still do that, Master. It's all up to you."

Harry pondered for a moment, biting his lip and scratching his scar. "I think, i want you to raise me." 

Death smiled, for one of the first times since its creation. 

"Your wish is my command Master. Anytime you're ready to pass on, you may leave."

Harry smiled sadly, looking up at Death. 

"I'm ready already. I've been ready for years." 

Death nodded, gesturing to the bright light at the other side of the station. 

"I'll see you soon, Master. Good luck, and have fun being reunited with your lover." 

Harry smiled, beginning his walk towards the bright light, but stopping in the midst of his steps.

"Hey Death?"

"Yes Master?" 

"Give them hell for me."

Death smiled once more, nodding. 

"That I will, Master. That I will."

 


	2. To Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically this entire fic is non-canon, it's an AU. 
> 
> Rape warning ahead. (I'm sorry)
> 
> § refers to parseltongue

"No! Uncle Vernon please stop!" The little eight year-old boy cried out, tears pouring down his face and blood leaking out of his nether orifice, his uncle above him thrusting furiously into the young boy. The man slapped his nephew, red-faced and panting, cupping his hand over the boy's mouth.  

"Shut up you little shit! We don't want anybody to hear this!" The front door below slammed shut, the clip clop of Petunia's heels resonating throughout the house.

"Vernon! Duddiekins and I are home!" The aforementioned man extracted himself from Harry, disappointed as to how quickly his session with his nephew had ended today. He threw the younger boy out of the room, glaring at him as his shaking hands pulled up his trousers and boxers that were stained in blood. 

"Mention this to anyone, you little freak, and I'll make sure you go die and finally reunite with your freakish parents at bloody last!" Harry ran down the stairs, Petunia glaring at him as he awkwardly walked past her, trying to avoid the blood from showing onto his pants. He shut himself into his cupboard under the stairs, hearing Petunia lock the door and started crying once more. 

 _Why me?_ The young lad cried silently, curling into himself and hugging the dirty blanket closer to himself.  _Why me?_ A shimmer appeared next to him, and he looked up, startled. There was a lady crouched next to his dirt-covered mattress, who had eyes strikingly similar to his own and fierce red hair, stroking silently at his own matted black strands, smiling sadly at the little face sat in front of her.

"Wh-who are you?" Death smiled at him, settling more comfortably on to the mattress and snapped Its fingers, blood and dirt erasing itself from Harry's petite frame.

"I am Death, young Master." Harry gasped, crawling away from Death, who dawned the appearance of his mother. Harry was terrified, afraid that Death had heard what his uncle had said and was acting upon his uncle's suggestions.

"Please! Don't take me away! I'm sorry, I'll be good from now on! I'll be good." Death shook Its head, reaching a hand out to Harry. 

"It's okay, young Master, I won't harm you. I'm here for you, to help you, to raise you." Harry crawled slowly back towards Death, sitting next to it as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Aren't you supposed to look scary? Like, dressed in black like the story books say you do?" Death smiled pitifully at the naive young boy who sat in front of him, his innocence though stolen but still remained within him.

"I have countless appearances, young Master, but I take on any that you require me too. Right now, you are most in need of your mother, therefore I have taken on her form. Not the most comfortable, but anything for you, young Master." Harry stared at Death in awe. This is how his mother looked like? She was, beautiful. Unlike Petunia, who was ugly on the inside and out. It was unbelievable that they were even remotely related, let alone siblings. 

"Wait, but why are you here? For me? I'm not special, nor am I worth any proper attention." If Death could feel emotions, It would have been horrified and saddened as to how this child could even believe for a second that he wasn't worth attention, nor love.

"I have been sent by your future self, young Master. He wishes for me to raise you, to bring you up to the true wizard you are." Harry's eyes widened.

"Wizard? What do you mean wizard? Magic isn't real, is it?" Death reached towards Harry, pulling his glasses off of his face.

"Oculus reparo." Harry's vision cleared up, as if he was seeing a new world.

"Yes, young Master, you are a child of Magic herself. As Death, I would not have required such spell but that is the sort of Magic you would be learning at Hogwarts. I will explain to you the entirety of the Wizarding World, show you wonders and everything you could ever dream of. I may not be able to bring your parents back to life, but I can grant you moments with them, where you may speak to them, and know that there are people who loved and will always love you."

Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes once more, launching himself at Death. "Thank you, thank you Death." Death patted Harry on the head, reassuring him awkwardly as he tried to calm down his Master, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of emotions he felt through their bond.

"And please don't call me master. It makes me feel old." The young boy scrunched up his nose, making Death laugh for once.

"Yes, sorry Harry. You show such maturity it makes me forget truly how young you are. You don't have to refer to me as Death, you may refer to me as anything you wish. I must leave, for I have a meeting with some underlings who seem to have forgotten who they belong to. However, young Harry, do not fret. I will return to you in dreams or anytime you call for me. Until we meet again, young Master." Death turned on the spot, disappearing without a sound as Harry blinked at the spot before him. 

Was Death really just here?

* * *

Harry laid there for a few more hours, and as he drifted off to sleep, he found himself in a library. Thick carpets were placed under his feet and plush velvet armchairs were lined upon the walls. Shelves upon shelves of books were lined up as the room seemed to continue forever.

"Hello young Master, welcome to my library." He found himself entranced in the silky voice Death took upon that night, catching sight of It dressed in a fine suit and sporting a handsome face. He was weirdly comforted by the presence of Death, perhaps because of the small voice in his head that told him that Death would look after him, and not harm him like everyone in his life did.

"Hello Death. So, what are we doing now?" Death smiled at the enthusiasm the youth displayed, and beckoned him forward as they walked towards one of the shelves.

"I thought I'd introduce you to the Magical side of Britain. I will also show you some magic that your core so obviously craves, along with some Death magic that I shall allow you to read up on." Death picked up a few books, which disappeared into thin air.

"I thought you were going to tell me about Magical Britain." Death nodded.

"I am. Now take my hand."

As their hands touched, a purple swirl appeared in the air, growls and moans coming from within.

"Let's go." Death led Harry into the portal, arriving in the Realm Of Death.

"This is the Realm of Death, which you will read about in the books I have picked out for you. It allows us to travel to and from any place you want. Normally Mortals who come here would not make it out, but as long as they are under either one of our protections they will be fine." Skeletons and spirits swirled hungrily around them, but bowed respectfully when they saw who was coming through.

"Here, is the entrance of Magical Britain." They were in a pub, filled with people dressed in odd robes and drinking foreign liquids that Harry had never seen before.

"In the Wizarding World, you are very famous. Contrary to what your uncle and aunt have told you, your parents did not die in a car crash. They were murdered by a wizard, Tom Riddle, who calls himself Voldemort. _Flight of_ _Death_ in French. He tried to kill you but the spell rebounded onto him. Magic has protected you for long. That's what granted you the scar upon your forehead." Harry reached up to touch his scar, but it wasn't there.

"Sorry, I should have mentioned. I put glamours on you, which changes the way you look so no one will recognize you." Harry frowned. "Am I that famous?" Death nodded.

"To them, you are known as the Boy who Lived, the Savior of the Light. But do not trust all those who you come across, Harry, I will warn you of those you shall not." The determined young boy nodded, stopping as Death did.

"When Tom Riddle attempted to kill you, he transferred some of his powers onto you, which made you into a Parselmouth, meaning you can speak Parseltongue, the language of the snakes." Harry was gobsmacked. He could talk to snakes? "Yes Harry, you can indeed talk to snakes." Harry frowned at Death, who in turn laughed at the sight of his Master's confusion.

"We have a mental link, Master, which allows me to feel what you are feeling, and hear what you are thinking. Wizards have spells that can allow them to see into the mind of others, but during your time with me I will teach you to block them out." Death stopped before a wall, and laughed when Harry nearly smacked straight onto the red blocks.

"This wall is what leads to what you wizards call  _Diagon Alley._ We were just in the  _Leaky Cauldron._ You have to use your wand," Death reached into his pockets, pulling out a wand. "And tap these stones in order to pass through." The wall opened to show Diagon Alley. Shops and people littered across the roads, Magic lit up the roads as Harry felt the shivers of Her all around him.

"Wait, isn't it night time?" Death looked at his Master, pushing him forward and walking along as someone else came through the barrier from the Leaky Cauldron. "Time has no effect on you when you are with me, young Master. You still have lots to learn, but we have all the time in the world." Harry was guided through the entirety of Diagon Alley, and sneak-peaks of Knockturn Alley, before Death brought Harry back to his library.

"Now that you have seen parts of Magical Britain, it is time I teach you of the customs and what you shall expect as you grow older." They settled on the comfortable armchairs in the very front of the room, and a bag of books appeared as Death snapped his fingers. "These books are ones that I have chosen for you. They are all about Magic and Death Magic. If you don't understand anything you can just ask me. I know that it may seem a little advanced but I think you're smart enough to understand it." Harry smiled. It was good to be appreciated and not ridiculed for once.

"Okay, so information time. Hogwarts is one of the Magical Schools in the World. It's situated in Scotland, and you will start attending there the September of your eleventh year. On your eleventh birthday, an owl will send you your acceptance letter and a teacher or something will take you to go get your books. Or if you want, I could take you. But you will have a few years to think about it so we will put that off for now." Harry nodded, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Magic was real and  _he got to learn it!_ That all the times he made something explode off the shelves or the times where he blew up a window wasn't because he was a freak, or abnormal, it was because of his  _accidental magic!_ "

At your first year at Hogwarts, you will learn seven subjects. The seven include Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Oh, and flying too." Harry's eyes shot wide open. "Flying? Did you just say flying?!" Death nearly laughed once more at his Master's reaction. "Yes, flying. In fact, there is also a game called quidditch. It's where..." Death continued It's explanations about everything and anything magical that Harry was interested in, until he felt that his young Master's brain was about to explode with information.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I rather think it is time for you to wake up. I shall speak with you tomorrow, we have spent quite a lot of time here." Harry nibbled on his lower lip, worry plastered all over his face. "Do, do I have to go back there? I thought you said I had a godfather, maybe I could go with him?" Harry's hopeful tone was crushed as Death answered. "I'm sorry Harry, but he was wrongly accused of assisting in the murder of your parents, and he'd been placed in Azkaban. And I can't do anything to help you without revealing your identity as Master of Death, which you should not reveal to anyone. Many have wanted this position for centuries, and it may put you in a dangerous position if anyone finds out." Harry nodded understandingly, standing up as Death did so too.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Death nodded, smiling. "Goodbye Harry, I will come find you soon." Harry waved, and with a blink, he found himself back in his tiny cupboard of a room. 

To be completely honest, he would have thought it was all a dream if not for the four books he had found in a little backpack tucked neatly under the corner of his mattress. Death had been very helpful that night, teaching Harry things he never would have even fathomed as being possible. He found himself closing his eyes, gathering all his strength and magical powers from his  _core_ as Death called it, and whispering the words,  _Alohamora._ He heard the faint click of the lock and was enthusiastic as he crept outside. The sun was just rising and he was already so energized, it was amazing. He went to the kitchen and stole some bread and cheese and ravished it, as he wasn't given dinner the night before. He used the bathroom then went back inside the cupboard, switching on the small light he'd managed to put inside his room a few years ago and taking out one of the books. 

A few hours later a loud banging was heard on his door. "Wake up freak! You better come out and make the breakfast _now_!" Uncle Vernon had unlocked the door, stomping away from the stairs and settling himself heavily down on the chairs at the dining table. Harry carefully placed the books under the mattress, and walked out into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had sat down too, now that it was the Christmas holidays he knew Aunt Marge would be arriving soon as well, and he  _dreaded_ the day she'd arrive. He pulled out the bacon and eggs, getting the pan and oil to start frying them. Popping the toast in the toaster, he tried to use his magic to push down on the knob to turn it on, and it worked! He smiled to himself, proud of his achievement before turning back to the bacon and eggs.

"BOY! Why are you smiling! What did you do?!" Vernon threw his newspaper down, stomping over to Harry as Harry stared blankly into his eyes. "Answer me!" Spit flew into Harry's face, making him raise up a hand to wipe it away. "I didn't do anything, Uncle Vernon." Vernon was seething.

"Don't lie to me you boy! You're nothing but a no good freak like your parents! Should have died in that bloody car crash! We should have never have taken you in, we've been so good to you and what do you do for us?! Nothing!" Harry's anger started bubbling inside of him, his magical core flailing and trying to keep calm but he couldn't, his eye twitched as he listened to the no good muggle rant on and on about his parents and watching as his mother's own sister sat there and his cousin cheer his uncle on, he  _snapped_. His Magic reached out and grabbed Vernon, every single lightbulb in the house broke and rain started to fall outside. 

 _§_ _Don't you dare talk about them that way!§_ His untamed Magic slammed Vernon into the wall as Petunia screamed in the background, thunder hitting a tree somewhere in the neighborhood and the ceiling started to shake. "Don't you dare, talk about my parents in that way. I will murder you." Vernon was visibly terrified, but tried to stand his ground, (which was quite difficult as he wasn't even touching the ground). "What, what are you doing boy?! LET ME GO!" Harry cackled senselessly, his emerald gaze stopping on Vernon's eyes, hatred piercing through his mind.

" _Aperiesque ostium mortem._ " The portal to the Realm Of Death opened, making the three Dursleys scream and cry. "What's the matter,  _uncle._ " He spat the last word out as if it was poison in his mouth, smiling without emotions. "I thought, you really wanted someone here to go meet death, hmm? I could've sworn you were talking about yourself!" Petunia was pleading behind him, her voice mixed in with the meaningless babbles escaping Dudley's mouth. "Shut up!" Their mouths shut immediately, Harry's magic reaching backwards and taping them shut. "Death? Where are you?" Harry sang out in an eerie tone, making the three muggles cry out in fear as Death stepped out in his Grim Reaper appearance. "Yes, Master, what may I do for you today?" Harry switched to Parseltongue, not wanting the muggles to know what he had planned for them. 

 _§ Take him for a walk through the realm, I want him scared shitless. When I finally get a wand, I want to take care of him myself.§_  Death smiled. "Gladly, Master." Harry released Vernon, who fell to the floor with a  _thump_ , and Death grasped onto him, dragging him through the portal and into the Realm Of Death. Petunia and Dudley screamed, Harry's magic releasing them as they fell to the floor as well. They cowered in a corner as Harry closed the portal and turned towards them. "What did you do to him?! Who was that?" Harry rolled his eyes at their insolence.

"How stupid can you be? Were you even listening to our conversation? That was Death, who under my commands, had taken dear old Uncle Vernon for a walk." Petunia screamed at the young boy, then whimpered as he glared at her. "Don't worry dear Aunt, he'll be back. Just depends on  _when_." Harry glared at the two once more, then retreated back into the cupboard they called a room, leaving only a scent of burning eggs and bacon. 

* * *

Harry was sitting in Death's library once more. His relatives had Left him alone, Vernon pissing his pants and constantly stammering for hours, making Harry snorted at the memory. "What's so funny ma-" Death was cut off as Harry glared at It, then chuckled and shook Its head. "Sorry,  _Harry._ What are you laughing at?" Harry shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how Vernon was terrified of me. Serves him right for everything he did to me." Death nodded, understanding why Harry was so infuriated at him. "But I don't understand something."

Death raised It's eyebrow at Harry, indicating for him to continue. "Why did I lose control like that? Its so very unlike me. Was it the Death magic affecting me?" Death pondered. "Well, I believe that it was not. You are in fact technically an immortal, however, you are affected by things most immortals aren't. To put it in simpler terms, you aren't affected by Death magic, however, there are other kinds of Magic that may influence you. I think your lashing out was due to your Magical powers." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, not quite following. "Ah yes, sorry, I forgot once again how young and inexperienced you are. Your Magical core is very large, even larger than that of Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore himself. It will take time to train and tame it, but under my tutelage, I believe you can even shelter it from them before you arrive at Hogwarts." Harry was delighted. He'd thought that Death was just joking with him when he said that he'd be teaching him things, he thought Death would just give him a few books and tell him to read it.

"Except," Harry's thoughts were disrupted as Death voiced his opinions, "I think that the lashing out is also due to something else. Something that is latching onto your soul like a leech, perhaps even covering some of your powers." Harry was horrified. Something leeching on his soul?! "I may know everything in the world, but there are some things that I do need to brush up upon. No need to worry Harry, nothing can harm you as long as you're under my watch. Now run along, it's time for me to go take the soul of Alexander the Great." Harry wrapped his arms around Death, feeling the odd yet comforting chill of Death, who pet him awkwardly on the head, then bid him goodbye.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm what do you think is the "leech"? ;) Next chapter: Harry goes to Hogwarts!!


	3. That Manipulative Twat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out about what happened to his future/alternate self, and Death takes him for a stroll to Diagon Alley once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> § means parseltongue
> 
> italics mean thoughts
> 
> bolded italics mean Death/Harry conversations through mental link

 

For the next few years, the Dursleys had left Harry alone, they’d even given Harry a room! Dudley’s second bedroom, that is, which he wasn’t very willing to give up, but after seeing Harry and whimpering for about twenty minutes, he gave in. During which, Harry constantly had lessons with Death due to his newly freed up schedule. He had been berated by the being for being so obvious about the fact about who he was, although Death agreed that they deserved it as well. 

"Harry, if you're out in the world, you should not be so obvious about your identity. The fact that you're the Boy Who Lived is dangerous enough, but as the Master Of Death, lots of people are going to want to put you in harm's way. Although you technically won't die, but it's not going to do any of us any good if you get captured or something." Harry had promised Death after that that he would try to keep his identity on the down low. In the mean time, Harry had pretty much been taught the first three years of Hogwarts curriculum, plus lots of Death magic and some Dark Arts, which Harry didn't quite understand. He looked up at Death, who curiously like Leonardo Da Vinci. 

"Morte?" It hummed. Harry had adapted to using Death's Latin moniker after reading it in some book about the Death Magic. "Why am I learning Dark Arts? Isn't that what Voldemort uses?" Death cleared it's throat, looking up from the book that they were discussing. "So, I guess, now it's time to tell you about the reason behind your future self's demise." 

If Death would have been able to look sheepish, he would. "After you had defeated Tom Riddle," Death didn't appreciate Tom's constant slips from his grip, and therefore did not call him by his preferred name, which literally meant to fly away from Death's grip. "Rebellions started. I think they were worried you would turn Dark. Then, we discovered it was Ginny Weasley who was leading the rebellion. Albus Dumbledore had forewarned the Order of Phoenix about the possibility of you turning Dark after defeating Riddle. Ginny Weasley was jealous because of the fact that you had chose Draco Malfoy over her, and turnt against you three, even her brother." 

Harry was furious. How could this girl, who claimed to be his _friend,_ betray them like that? And her own brother too?! And over a petty little schoolgirl crush?! "I admit Harry, that your occlumency is indeed improving. However, your thoughts can still not escape our shared connection." Harry blushed at the rare occasion of Death complimenting him. It was a hard being to impress. 

"Do not be angry at young Ginerva. I think you should redirect your anger at one Albus Dumbledore. He had manipulated Ginny into thinking that you two were meant for each other, planting a seed of jealousy into her mind that formed into the Whomping Willow. He has manipulated many before her, moulding them into the villains he needed them to be. Even Tom Riddle was too shaped by Dumbledore's hand, making him into the villain Dumbledore needed him to be to paint himself as the figure of Light." Harry considered what he was just told, listening tentatively at what Death had just told him, knowing that there was an underlying meaning to all this. 

"When you go to Hogwarts, Harry, make all the allies you can. Play Dumbledore at his own game, because you can win. When the time comes, you can overthrow his tyranny." Harry pondered about all the people Death had told him were essential in his past life. Ron, who was to be his best friend but could be easily jealous about his fame, Hermione, an intelligent muggleborn and one of his most trusted comrades. Neville, the second child of the prophecy, who was shy but can be vicious if necessary, Luna, who was an odd Ravenclaw but very helpful when needed, Ginny Weasley, who was Ron's sister and had a very large crush on him, which could be easily resolved with the confession of his homosexuality, (which was discovered after an awkward wet dream about one of Death's very handsome personas and caused a year long taunt from Death), and Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be a prat from what Death had told him but was also apparently his alternate life's lover. Harry had decided it would be beneficial to join a different house this life, since he had already joined Gryffindor once, he wanted to experience something new.

* * *

 "Alright Harry, languages time!" Death had thought it would be beneficial if Harry had learnt a few more languages, stating that Harry would never know when another would come in handy. "You may need it to sway potential allies, Harry, and you don't know who you may meet in the future." He had found it pretty cryptic but didn't mention. Death had been very insistent on French, something about French Ministries and Veelas that Harry didn't quite understand, but didn't push it. In the last three year, he had mastered the skills of French, German and Bulgarian, to which he thought rather useless but as soon as he brought it up, he was bonked on the head. He was currently learning Mandarin Chinese and Latin. Having Magic on your side whilst learning languages was very useful. but it was still a trying journey. 

"Okay are you ready?" Harry nodded, watching as Death morphed into an old Chinese man. Harry groaned. He had quite enjoyed watching Death waltz around in his previous form. "Do you have to do that?" Death smirked. “In Chinese please. But yes, I do. Unless you have a certain preference for my previous form?”As Death raised an eyebrow and laughed at Harry, Harry blushed like a tomato,quickly diving back into their lesson. 

“好，那么在魔药学里，鸟蛇蛋壳是什么魔药里的关键成分？” ( _In which potion is occamy egg shells essential?)_ Harry pondered for a second. Death enjoyed mixing in what Harry was learning at the moment with his language studies, saying it broadens his horizons or something. “鸟蛇蛋壳是变形魔药里的关键成分。” ( _Occamy egg shells are the key ingredient of polyjuice potion.)_ Their lesson continued in a similar manner. As Harry collapsed onto the chair he had claimed his awhile ago, he remembered something. 

“Hey, my birthday is coming up.” Death nodded. “Indeed it is, young Harry. What of it?” Harry sat up straight, looking at Death. “Well since I’m going to be going off to Hogwarts in two months, I have to go get my books and stuff. So I was wondering, would you come with me?” Harry was worried. Even after three years, he was still deathly ( _pun_ ) afraid of rejection from the being, afraid that one day It would find him irritating and unworthy of Its attention. But nevertheless, the day never came. “Yes, of course, young Master. Anything you want.” 

They decided that they’d go at eleven am next Tuesday, on Harry’s birthday, so Harry wouldn’t have to suffer through lunch with his pathetic relatives and _actually_ be able to celebrate it like Death awkwardly did with him, Death was more used to celebrating the days of people's deaths, not births. “But won’t they wonder as to how I knew where to go and how to get my books?” Harry started to worry. What if Dumbledore started to suspect him even _before_ he started attending Hogwarts? But Death seemed unfazed. 

“Then let them wonder.”

* * *

 

The day of his birthday, Harry woke up rather early, at eight in the morning. He hopped down the stairs, giddy to be getting his Hogwarts letter soon and was so excited that he fell down the stairs, only to be saved by a quick silent cushioning charm. _Thank Merlin for Magic._ He bounded into the kitchen, taking a scone from the counter and buttering it, and threw up a silencing charm as he went to read a book in the cupboard. Although most of his experiences in the cupboard were unpleasant, he found it relaxing sometimes to be inside because it was practically the only place in the house he wouldn’t have to face his relatives. A few hours later, he could feel the Dursleys walk down the stairs, the cupboard practically shaking from their weight. Harry groaned, he was just halfway through ‘ _Shadow Magic: The Origins and Obscure Rituals’._ Though some of the information in books about Death Magic were incorrect, due to the fact they were written by mortal necromancers, Harry enjoyed learning about it and practicing it with Death. Shadow Magic was what most considered a branch of Death Magic. Although it was developed mainly by Death, it was largely used by Magical non-humans like vampires, since Death found it _tacky and extra,_ as It so eloquently put it, eliciting a rather inhumane snort from Harry the first time he heard Death refer to it in that manner. 

Harry came out of his little sanctuary, noting that the clock on the mantle stated it was already ten past ten, which meant that the mail should be coming through soon. From what he had heard from Death, Hogwarts owls would place the letter with the mail so that it seemed less suspicious, making Harry jittery as he waited for the familiar little _clink_ that the mail flap would make as the postman delivered it through the door. As if hearing his thoughts, the postman pushed the arriving letters through the door and Harry dove for it, afraid that someone else would try to steal it from him. He ripped open the letter, but not before admiring the wax Hogwarts crest placed upon it, and quickly glanced through the first page. 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

Harry snorted. Flipping to the back page, he continued reading.

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

 

Yours sincerely,

 

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

 

Harry rolled his eyes. Their instructions weren’t clear enough. If Ronald Weasley was allowed to bring a rat, that _horrible traitor_ animagus, then obviously the Great Harry Potter, Harry snorted, once more, at his own thoughts, could bend the rules slightly by bringing both an owl and a snake. He’d thought about the subject of pets for long. He’d always wanted to have a snake, which was now explained through his Parseltongue abilities, and he knew he needed an owl, for correspondence with possible allies and such, therefore he couldn’t keep borrowing people’s owls. He sat down at the dinner table, ignoring the Dursleys who scowled at the sight of him, but were to afraid to make a sound. A slight tapping was heard from the window. Ah, yes, an answer was required of him. He opened the window to let the tawny owl in, allowing it to rest on his forearm as he ruffled its feathers. He took a piece of bacon of his plate, which Petunia grudgingly let him have, how generous of her, and fed it to the owl, ignoring the beady eyed stares his relatives sent his way. 

“Wait a while pretty girl, I’ll get the reply to you in a minute.” He wandlessy conjured some parchment and a pen, making Petunia squeal and Vernon turn practically purple, and started scribbling a reply to Professor McGonagall. 

 

Dear Professor McGonagall, 

Thank you for the letter. Yes, I will indeed be attending Hogwarts this coming September.

Thank you,

Harry Potter

 

He rolled up his short letter and attached it to the owl’s left leg, opening the window once more as he waved it off. He sat back down on the chair, continuing to munch on his bacon as Petunia awkwardly cleared her throat. “Yes, Aunt Petunia?” He dragged out her name, his emerald eyes piercing into her muddy brown ones, making her flinch slightly. 

“Was that, was that your Hogwarts letter?” He nodded. “So, when will you be going to get your books?” She treaded carefully with her questions, afraid of infuriating the obviously powerful wizard. “Well, Death will be taking me. In fact, he should be arriving, right,” the clock ticked to eleven, eliciting eleven _cuckoos_ from the cuckoo bird within, “now.” Death popped up in all Its glory, startling Petunia and causing her to scream a little. “Well, Morte, shall we?” Death nodded, offering Its arm to Harry who graciously took it, and stepped out of the living room and out of the house. Normally Harry would have been wary of any contact, however Death was the only comforting presence in his life, so it was not of his worries at the moment. “How are we going to Diagon Alley?” Death picked a wand out of his breast pocket, raising it and suddenly, a bus appeared as if out of thin air. 

“Hello! Welcome to the Knigh’ Bus, eleven sickles to London, but thirteen sickles for a cup o’ hot chocolate!” The conductor, Stan Shunpike, as he introduced himself, allowed Harry and Death, or ‘Morty’, as he was to call him during this journey, to the back of the bus after they handed him the money, and sat in the seats. “Hang on tigh’!” The bus sped off, shaking the other two passengers left and right, and making Harry smash his face into the seat in front of him. “Mother of Morgana! That hurt! Shit!” His nose was like a fountain of blood, staining his shirt and face as Death just laughed by his side. 

“Stop laughing you little shit! Help me!” Death waved Its hand at him, cleansing Harry as It continued laughing. “Harry, Merlin, I haven’t laughed this hard since I was mortal.” Harry frowned. 

“You were mortal?” Death nodded. “Of course I was, even beings like I have to come from somewhere. The last being who held this position was Aristotle, the Gods found him worthy and granted him this position. Aristotle then in turn found me worthy, and therefore I was granted this position.” Harry nodded, no wonder Death had acted so humane at times, which was weird since he was so _inhumane_ normally. He was bonked on the head. 

“Hey, you may forget that I can hear your thoughts, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still hear them.” Harry giggled. It was good to have someone actually joke around with you instead of scolding you when you were happy. Harry winced at the painful memory, then shook it off as Stan Shunpike yelled out. “Leaky Cauldron, we’re at the Leaky Cauldron!”

* * *

They jumped off the bus, entering the old pub. Harry didn’t bother covering his scar today. Nearly everyone in the Wizarding World knew that Harry Potter was due to come to Diagon Alley soon for his school books and everything, so he decided to finally make an appearance. “Morty! Hey there chap! Who’ve you got with ya?” Tom the bartender noticed Death, who apparently was a frequent visitor to the pub, and was greeted warmly. 

“Oh, just taking young Harry here for his books. Met him once out in Surrey and introduced him to the Wizarding World. Asked me to take him to get his Hogwarts book, didn’t you?” Nearly the entire pub had fallen silent. A soft voice piped up from the back. “You mean, Harry Potter?” Harry nodded, and the room exploded in noise. 

“Mister Potter, over here!” 

“I’m a huge fan!” 

“Thank you for your services!” 

“Get a picture of us, quick!” He was being grabbed left and right, and he finally understood the insanities of fame, and why Death always changed his appearance in public. He didn’t understand why Ron was ever jealous of him in his alternate life. 

“S-sorry!” A man wearing a turban bumped into Harry as he and Death attempted to get to the entrance for Diagon Alley. **_That’s Quirinus Quirrell, your DADA teacher for the year who’s hiding Tom Riddle in the back of his head._** “No worries, sir.” Harry smiled at him, secretly taking a note of his face and his stammering voice. “H-Harry P-Potter! It’s n-nice to f-finally m-meet you. I’m P-Professor Q-Quirrell, your future D-Defence teacher.” Harry nodded respectfully, trying to ignore the pain from his scar. 

“Nice to meet you too professor. Now if you excuse me, Morty and I have to go and get my books. See you soon!” Harry waved at the man, beaming, but as soon as he turned away, he scowled. _Fake scum. At least I can use him to get to Voldemort. I hope he chokes on his tongue._ Death snorted, amused at Harry’s thoughts. “So where do you want to go first, Gringotts? Or lunch first?” Harry paused for a moment, and decided. “Let’s go to Gringotts, then before we leave we can go to Leaky Cauldron for lunch.” Death nodded, leading the eleven year old to the bank in front of them. 

They arrived before the Head Goblin, who eyed Morty, seemingly knowing who It was. **_They do know who I am. Goblin Magic allows them to feel my energy._** Harry nodded, greeting the goblin. “Head Goblin Grimaka,” Death had supplied Harry with pretty much the names of everyone they meet, “I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault.” The goblin nodded. “And do you have your key?” Harry shook his head. “I believe Albus Dumbledore is currently my Wizarding guardian, and possesses my key without my permission. I wish to discuss with my account manager about what I can do about it. As for the absence of the key, I may do a blood test, am I correct?” The Head Goblin nodded, and allowed Harry and Death through, but not before scrutinizing Harry thoroughly and making a weird face. 

“Mr Potter, I am your account manager, Griphook. We have to do the blood test first, before we continue on to anything else. I hope you understand.” Harry nodded. “Yes, I understand. Thank you. But, may I ask why Head Goblin Grimaka is here? From my understandings this is a simple procedure which shouldn’t require the Head Goblin’s presence.” Grimaka shook his head. “I am simply here to confirm something, if you don’t mind.” “Not at all.” He took the needle Griphook had passed him, pricking his forefinger and allowing it to drip on the charmed parchment before him. He could see the warm blue currents turn deep brown as his blood mixed in, and words appeared on the paper.

 

**_Harry James Potter_ **

 

**_Mother_ ** _: Lily Jasmine Potter (neé Evans)_ **_(Deceased)_ **

**_Father_ ** _: James Charlus Potter (_ **_Deceased_ ** _)_

**_Godparent(s):_ ** _Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin_

**_Guardian:_ ** _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 

**_Extended Family:_ ** _The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, The Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy, The Ancient House of Gryffindor, The Ancient House of Ravenclaw, The Ancient House of Peverell_

 

**_Lordships and Inheritances:_ ** _Heir Potter, Heir Black, Heir Gryffindor, Heir Ravenclaw, Heir Peverell_

 

**_Vaults:_ ** _Potter Family Vaults (no. 172, 173, 174), Trust Vault (no. 298), Black Heir Vault (no. 183), Gryffindor Vaults (no. 52, 53, 54, 55), Ravenclaw Vaults (no. 24, 25, 26), Peverell Vaults (no. 79, 80, 81)_

**_Total_** **_Vaults_** _:15_

 

**_Wizengamot Seats:_ ** _Potter (2), Black (1), Gryffindor (3), Ravenclaw (3), Peverell (4)_

**_Note_ ** _: Potter and Black seats currently in use by_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 

**_Positions:_ ** _Master of Death_

 

As Harry read through his inheritance that had appeared on his identification papers, he was both shocked and angered. Dumbledore used his Wizengamot seats? And he had two Godfathers?! Why couldn’t Remus have taken care of him?! He was the heir to Ravenclaw _and_ Gryffindor? Questions whizzed through his mind when two sheets of paper suddenly appeared on the table. “Well, Mr Potter, it is clear that you are indeed who you say you are. Now, we have just received your parents’ wills, and you may read through them.” Grimaka passed the papers on to Harry, who in his still shocked state mechanically took them. 

 

_LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT_

_OF_

_JAMES CHARLUS POTTER_

 

_I, James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter, revoke my former Will and Testament and declare this to be my last Will and Testament._

 

_ARTICLE I_

_IDENTIFICATION OF FAMILY_

 

_I am married to Lily Jasmine Potter (neé Evans) and all references in this will to ‘my spouse’ are in reference to Lily Jasmine Potter (neé Evans)._

 

_My sole heir is Harry James Charlus Potter. Any and all references in this will to ‘my heir’ are in reference to Harry James Potter._

 

_ARTICLE II_

_CUSTODY OF MY HEIR_

 

_In the case of my death, the custody of my heir will belong to my spouse._

_In the case of the death of both my spouse and I, my heir will be under the guardianship of either Lord Sirius Orion Black or RemusJohn Lupin, my heir’s godfathers._

_If faced with the circumstance of the death or disappearance of both Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, my heir shall stay with Alice and Frank Longbottom._

_Under_ ** _no_** **_circumstances_** _is my heir_ _ever_ _to go my sister in law’s home._

 

_ARTICLE III_

_DISPOSITION OF PROPERTY_

 

 _A._   ** _Specific_** **_Bequests_** _. I direct that the following specific bequests be made from my estate._

  1. _A trust fund vault shall be distributed to my heir. If this beneficiary does not survive me, this bequest shall be distributed with my residuary estate_
  2. _My remaining tangible property shall be distributed to Lily Jasmine Potter (neé Evans). If this beneficiary does not survive me, this bequest shall be distributed with my residuary estate._



_B._ **_Residuary Estate._ ** _I direct that my residuary estate be distributed to my spouse. If my spouse does not survive me, my residuary estate shall be distributed to my heir. If my heir does not survive me, my residuary estate shall be distributed amongst my best friends, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin._

 

_I understand the full import of this declaration and am emotionally and mentally competent to make this declaration. I hope you, who care for me, will feel morally bound to follow its mandate. I recognize that this appears to place a heavy responsibility upon you, but it is with the intent of relieving you of such responsibility and placing it upon myself, in accordance with my strong convictions, that this statement is made._

 

_IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto subscribed my name at 5:47 pm, this 25th day of January, 1981, in the presence of the subscribing witness, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, whom I have requested to become an attesting witness hereto._

 

_James Charlus Potter_

_Declarant_

 

Harry finished his father’s will, rubbing at his eyes, and continued on to his mother’s.

 

_LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT_

_OF_

_LILY JASMINE POTTER (NEÉ EVANS)_

 

_I, Lily Jasmine Potter (neé Evans), Lady Potter, revoke my former Will and Testament and declare this to be my last Will and Testament._

 

_ARTICLE I_

_IDENTIFICATION OF FAMILY_

 

_I am married to James Charlus Potter and all references in this will to ‘my spouse’ are in reference to James Charlus Potter._

 

_My sole heir is Harry James Potter. Any and all references in this will to ‘my heir’ are in reference to Harry James Potter._

 

_ARTICLE II_

_CUSTODY OF MY HEIR_

 

_In the case of my death, the custody of my heir will belong to my spouse._

_In the case of the death of both my spouse and I, my heir will be under the guardianship of either Lord Sirius Orion Black or Remus John Lupin, my heir’s godfathers._

_If faced with the circumstance of the death or disappearance of both Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, my heir shall stay with Alice and Frank Longbottom._

_Under_ ** _no_** **_circumstances_** _is my heir_ _ever_ _to go my sister’s home._

 

_ARTICLE III_

_DISPOSITION OF PROPERTY_

 

  _A._ ** _Specific_** **_Bequests_** _. I direct that the following specific bequests be made from my estate._

    1. _A trust fund vault shall be distributed to my heir. If this beneficiary does not survive me, this bequest shall be distributed with my residuary estate_
    2. _My remaining tangible property shall be distributed to James Charlus Potter. If this beneficiary does not survive me, this bequest shall be distributed with my residuary estate._



_B._ **_Residuary Estate._ ** _I direct that my residuary estate be distributed to my spouse. If my spouse does not survive me, my residuary estate shall be distributed to my heir. If my heir does not survive me, my residuary estate shall be distributed amongst our best friends, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin_

 

_I understand the full import of this declaration and am emotionally and mentally competent to make this declaration. I hope you, who care for me, will feel morally bound to follow its mandate. I recognize that this appears to place a heavy responsibility upon you, but it is with the intent of relieving you of such responsibility and placing it upon myself, in accordance with my strong convictions, that this statement is made._

 

_IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto subscribed my name at 7:02 pm, this 25th day of January, 1981, in the presence of the subscribing witness, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, whom I have requested to become an attesting witness hereto._

 

_Lily Jasmine Potter (neé Evans)_

_Declarant_

 

When Harry finished the wills of his parents, he wiped the angry tears from his eyes. Albus Dumbledore _knew_ that he was not to be sent to his aunt’s home, but he went against it. He even took advantage of his Wizengamot seats, and became his guardian against his parents’ requests! Death wrapped a comforting arm around Harry, and Harry started to cry. “That manipulative twat! Albus fucking too many names Dumbledore is going to regret the day he messed with my life! Mark my fucking words!” Grimaka and Griphook sat there staring as the two immortals who sat in front of them’s magics melded, the colors in the air swirling and combining, it was enchanting. He looked up at the two goblins. 

“Is there anyway to revoke Dumbledore’s status as my guardian?” Grimaka nodded. “If the child in question has a valid reason, and has provided a legally recognized and agreed upon adult, the previous guardian can indeed be revoked.” Harry smiled. “Good. Do it please. And I will need new keys please, I don’t want Dumbledore accessing any of my vaults. Who knows how much money he’s been stealing from me?” Grimaka nodded. “Who would you like as your guardian?”  Harry looked at Death. 

“Put down Morty Capulet.” Grimaka’s eyes widened. “You, are planning to have Death as your guardian?” Death smirked at the Head Goblin’s reaction. “Yes, until my godfathers either get out of Azkaban or reappear, I will require another guardian.” Grimaka nodded, warily continuing to fill in forms as they appeared on the table. 

“Alright, Mr Potter. Would you require money from your vaults today, or are you alright?” Harry thought. “Could I get one of those bags that keep refilling every time you use some of your money?” Grimaka nodded and snapped his fingers as Griphook returned with the newly made vault keys. “Here are your keys, and your refilling bag. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter.” Harry could see the delighted glint in the Head Goblin’s eyes. Every claimed vault meant more revenue and commission for the goblins. “Yes, thank you Grimaka, Griphook. May your golds ever flow.” The two immortals bowed. 

“Could I get one of those bags that keep refilling every time you use some of your money?” Grimaka nodded and snapped his fingers as Griphook returned with the newly made vault keys. 

“Here are your keys, and your ever-refilling bag. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter.” Harry could see the delighted glint in the Head Goblin’s eyes. Every claimed vault meant more revenue and commission for the goblins. “Yes, thank you Grimaka, Griphook. May your golds ever flow.” The two immortals bowed.

“And may your enemies ever cower at your feet.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the last chapter I said that Harry would go to Hogwarts in this chapter, but it was far too long for me to jump all the way to September. So next chapter we will finally be seeing Harry's friends!!
> 
> For anyone who is wondering, I will try to update once every two days or so. I'm trying to get in really long chapters so you don't have to wait obnoxiously long times. Thanks!
> 
> Thanks @valenkisa for their suggestion about the middle names!! I completely forgot :p


	4. What's A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> § means parseltongue §
> 
> italics - Harry's thoughts
> 
> bolded italics - Harry and Death's conversations through their mental link

After the stressfully eventful trip to Gringotts, Harry and Death dropped by _Flourish_ _&_ _Botts_ to pick up Harry’s school books, then _Potage’s_ _Cauldron_ _Shop_ , and _Wiseacre’s_ _Wizarding_ _Equipment_ , and then they stopped in front of _Madam_ _Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions_. “Okay Harry, you go inside first, I have to go get some business done down in Knockturn Alley.” Harry nodded, checking his pocket for his shrunken trunk and his money pouch, then pushed open the doors. 

The bell that hung above the doors rang, causing everyone in the shop to direct their attention towards Harry. Luckily, there was only Madam Malkin herself, her two assistants and another customer. **_Draco Malfoy_. ** Death provided, and Harry silently prepared himself for who was supposed to be an insufferable spoilt prat. “Hogwarts, dear?” Harry nodded. “Alright, stand here, and we’ll have you fitted up in no time!” Draco Malfoy had a pale pointed face, which was quite handsome, and was standing on a foot stool as one of Madam Malkin’s assistants pinned up a set of black robes on him. 

“Hello. Are you going to Hogwarts too?” Harry nodded. “Yeah, I am.” “My father’s next door buying my books and mother’s up the street looking at wands.”Draco looked unimpressed. “Then I’m going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don’t see why first years can’t have their own. I think I’ll bully father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it in somehow.” Harry snorted. Draco really reminded him of Dudley. Draco ignored the snort. “Have you got your own broom?” Harry nodded. “Yeah, I got a Nimbus 2000 a while ago.” When he was having lessons with Death, Death had played quidditch with him quite a few times, they’d spent days of mortal time at once just trying to find the snitch at a round of Seeker’s Catch. “Do you play quidditch?” Harry nodded once more. “

Yeah, I’d say I’m pretty good at seeking. How about you?” “I’d say I’m a bit more of a chaser, but Father always says that seekers were the ones with all the glory, so he’s always wanted me to be one as well.” Harry half-heartedly nodded. “Hey, I just realized, I haven’t asked for your name. I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Harry shook the hand which Draco had extended. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Draco’s grey eyes widened. 

“What?! How did I not notice! Merlin’s beard the scar’s right there!” Draco suddenly turned pink, as if just realizing that he was in public. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Right, um, nice to meet you. Uh, sorry. I, just, growing up I’d hear a lot of stories about you. Okay, that isn’t making it much better, um.” Harry laughed. 

“It’s okay, really. You seem like a really nice person, and it’d be nice to have someone who grey up in the Wizarding World as a friend at Hogwarts, you know, someone who actually knows what’s going on. So,” the two assistants had left them, allowing Draco and Harry to turn towards each other, and Harry stuck his right hand out. “Friends?” Draco looked stunned, but then beamed as he comprehended what Harry had said. “Friends.” Their touching little moment was interrupted as the bell rang again, and in stepped Death. 

“Wow, who’s that? He’s pretty cute.” Death’s Morty Capulet appearance was a man about eighteen or nineteen years old, who Harry admitted silently to himself, was quite attractive. “Oh, that's my friend who brought me here, Morty Capulet.” Draco nodded, seemingly drooling over Death as Harry sniggered by his side. “Harry! There you are, I got you something.” Harry _finally_ noticed, being the oblivious little boy he was, that Death was holding a cage with a snowy owl inside. 

“Happy birthday!” The owl looked exactly like what Hedwig did in his alternate life, making him smile at the memories Death had shown him. “Aw, Morty, you didn’t have to. She’s beautiful.” The owl hooted cheerfully at Harry from inside the carrier, who smiled and opened the little latch door on it to let her out. “Hello, girl. Nice to meet you, I’m Harry.” Draco was stood at his side, admiring the beautiful snowy owl with a slight awe in his silver eyes, and carefully reached his hand out. “Can I pet her?” Harry looked at the owl, who nodded, and ruffled her feathers as Draco stroked her softly. “What will you name her?” Harry looked into her amber eyes, and breathed out, “Hedwig.” Harry and Draco continued to get fitted as Hedwig went off to go hunting after Harry told her to get back to Privet Drive by six. Harry was just paying when Death sent him a message through their mental link. **_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are coming into the shop._**

Harry swiftly turned around, flashing a smile at Draco, took the change and went to place the clothes in his trunk, which he had ‘Morty’ enlarge then shrunk again. 

“Draco, have you finished your robe shopping yet?” Narcissa Malfoy’s cold voice rang out, however you could hear the affection laced into it softly if you listened carefully. “Yes Mother, they were just about to finish the bill after Harry had paid.” Both the elder Malfoys looked towards Harry, making him straighten up and walk towards the two adults. 

“Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I am Harry Potter. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Harry bowed respectfully with his right hand placed on his heart, a sign of Pureblood etiquette that Death had been insistent on Harry learning, not that he was complaining, it came in handy at times. “Nice to meet you too, Mr Potter.” The two adults bowed as well, making Draco stiffen at their side. “Please, call me Harry.” Narcissa blinked as she noticed Morty move towards them as well. “Mr and Mrs Malfoy, what a pleasure to meet you two once more.” **_What the hell you know them?_**

**“** Yes, Morty, it is indeed a pleasure to see you again. On what occasion do you find yourself here in Madam Malkin’s?” Lucius had completely ignored Harry, which made him scoff silently at his interaction with Death. Death’s persona was a lesser known Dark Wizard who communicated constantly with certain Death Eaters, because according to Death Itself, it was more fun to _‘learn what Mortals are up to from being there, not by watching over them like perverts.’_ “Oh, I was just here accompanying Harry with his Hogwarts shopping, seeing as how he’s raised by Muggles who hate Magic and it is his birthday as well, so I thought I’d take him here for a treat.” Harry smirked. 

“Yes, Morty has been teaching me some very _interesting_ forms of Magic. Very, very useful indeed.” All three Malfoy’s eyes had widened, and they subtly looked around to see if anyone else had heard that, but lucky for Harry, he’d thrown up a privacy charm as soon as the Malfoys had walked into the shop. “Yes, well, it is indeed beneficial that you have learnt some Magic before attending Hogwarts. Especially if you grow up surrounded by, _muggles_.” Lucius seemed unsure of the word he had used, seemingly disgusted but entirely unsure about the experience, making Harry laugh out loud at the way his aura had twisted and turned at that small sentence. 

“Well, if you would like, you could join us whilst we did our shopping, I’m sure Draco here would love to have someone to chat to other than us.” Narcissa intercepted as Lucius stared warily at Harry. Draco nodded at his mother’s statement, his eyes lighting up hopefully as he stared at Harry. **_Go ahead, we just need to get your wand. And your snake which you seem to so desperately want. Just remember to play at least slightly innocent._** Harry snorted silently. Right. “Yes, I would love to join you. I only have my wand and a pet to buy, and from what I know, Draco does too.” Draco tilted his head slightly. 

“But didn’t Morty already get you that owl?” Harry shook his head. “That’s different. Anyways, I’ve always wanted a snake. They’re so much fun to talk to, especially when you have no one else to speak with as well.” **_Harry Harry Harry, so ready to manipulate. And you’re only eleven._** Harry smirked as Lucius’ eyes enlarged. “Did you just say you could speak to snakes?” Harry nodded. 

“Yes, I can. Is this not common in the Wizarding World?” Harry’s eyes grew large, mimicking that of a doe and tilting his head just _ever so slightly._ “No, not really. The last person that was known to have the ability of Parseltongue was The Dark Lord himself.” Harry smiled. “Well that’s good then, isn’t it.” Lucius got increasingly more confused as they all walked into _Ollivander’s,_ making Harry increasingly happy. 

“Where is he? I don’t see him!” Draco kept whining on and on as Harry stared straight at Ollivander’s hiding spot, disillusioned in the shadows which made him itch to do some shadow magic. 

“Well, it seems that Mr. Potter has seen through my old tricks. Welcome, young wizards.” Harry smiled at the old man. Draco went first, getting a ten inch hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core, then it was Harry’s turn. 

“Good afternoon sir. I need to procure a wand today. I believe there is one available that is very suited to me. It is,” Harry closed his eyes, seeing through his vision the auras pulsing through the wands and people in the shop, one in particular yearning for him, swirling around him, “that one in the double velvet box on the third shelf up from the bottom, second box from the left.” Ollivander smiled at him whilst the Malfoys continued to stare at him, shock showing through their perfect pureblood masks, whilst Death just continued to watch in amusement, wishing he had popcorn so he could enjoy the show. 

“Curious... very curious... I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. “ Harry nodded. 

“Yes, I am aware. A young man by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle stepped into this shop on January thirteenth 1938 to buy the brother of my wand, he later on continued to become the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.” 

“We do not speak his name!” The Malfoy’s didn’t even bother to hide their shock this time, and making Morty cough awkwardly to clear the air. 

“Yes, well the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great.” Harry nodded at Ollivander. 

“And it is apparently in the Wizarding World’s favor that I do exactly just that.” 

Harry paid Ollivander the seven galleons, and walked out of the shop, passing the wand to Death. 

“Get rid of the trace please.” Death nodded, scanning It’s hand over the top of the holly wand. 

“There you go.” Harry nodded in thanks, and turned back towards the Malfoys. 

“Well, Harry, I believe we should have you over for tea sometime before school starts, or perhaps during the holidays. Draco could do with some company and I think it will be good for Narcissa and I to become acquainted with you.” Harry smiled, it had worked. 

“Yes, it shall be a treat. Please owl either me or Morty about a date that you will be available, and we will both be there.” The Pureblood Lord’s gaze lingered on Harry. Why was it that a mere child was so powerful? 

Harry’s aura and powers were pulsing as he didn’t bother to hide them at the moment, shielded by the privacy charm which he had kept around the group the entire time, and also ensured nobody, including Ollivander, would be able to speak about today’s events until Harry decides they could. 

“May you be in good fortune.” Harry bowed. “And to you a good life.” 

 

* * *

When the two had returned to Privet Drive, it was about two thirty, and they found, a _giant_ surprise waiting for them.

“‘arry! There you are! Where’ve ya been?” Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts was stood at his door.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Hagrid was looking oddly at Death who was stood next to Harry, and shook his head.

“Right, you wouldn't remember who I ‘m, I’m Hagrid, I work at Hogwarts and I’m here to pick ya up to go to Diagon Alley!” He brought out a little paper box from behind.

“And I baked ya a cake, I know it’s ya birthday. Happy Birthday Harry!”

It was decorated in pink frosting with green words reading: _Happee Birthdae Harry_ which was very thoughtful of Hagrid, seeing as nobody bothered to remember Harry’s birthday, other than Death.

“Thanks Hagrid, but Morty and I already got my books.” The half-giant looked down at Harry’s trunk, frowning.

“Well, alrighty then. I guess I’ll be back to Hogwarts then.” Harry stopped Hagrid before he could move.

“Well, do you want to come in for some cake?” Hagrid smiled.

“Yeah, but I don’t think your aunt likes me very much, she slammed the door in my face and told me to leave. Righ’ mean she is.” Harry shook his head. “Nonsense, come on in.” Harry led Hagrid into the house, Morty trailing them and turning little trinkets into sculptures of pigs.

“What’s he doing in here?” Vernon barked.

“He’s my friend, and you will treat him as such.” Death changed into his Grim Reaper appearance for a second, making Petunia shriek, and Hagrid turned around and frowned, what was she shrieking at? They sat on the sofa, Hagrid in Vernon’s chair, and munched on cake as Dudley stared at the food greedily, practically salivating at the thought.

“Oh Merlin’s Beard! I forgot to get a snake!” Harry suddenly shot up, frowning.

“I’m sorry?” Hagrid looked at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I wanted to get a snake for myself as a birthday present, you know, like, as a pet.” Hagrid smiled, standing up.

“Well then I can take ya.” Harry nodded, and the three stood up.

“Well Harry, I guess my job here is done. I’ll come find you soon.” Harry waved him off, then left to Diagon Alley once more with Hagrid.

“Who was the lad?” Hagrid enquired as they entered Diagon Alley. “

Oh, that was Morty. I met him a few years ago when I was playing in the park nearby. I think he recognized my scar and introduced me to Wizarding World. He’s very nice to me.” Hagrid nodded approvingly.

“Hagrid?” The half-giant hummed.

“Did you know my parents?” They were about to enter Magical Menagerie, and stopped right in front of the shop itself.

“How ‘bout you stop by ma hut at Hogwarts an’ I’ll tell ya ‘bout them?” Harry nodded. He didn’t really want to learn about his parents from Death, because he wanted to learn more about them from people who interacted with them.

“So, you can look around a li’l bit and I’ll drop by Gringott’s real quick. I need’a get something for the Headmaster, Dumbledore.” Harry nodded, and set off to look at the many snakes that sat inside their tanks.

_§Stupid human boy. Probably just wants to poke us and laugh at us like the others do.§_ A particularly vicious looking green American copperhead hissed, making all the others hiss in agreement.

_§Don’t worry. I won’t do that.§_ Harry made sure to hiss extra silently. Nobody was supposed to know he was a Parselmouth.

_§You’re a Speaker! Human boy, what are you doing here?§_ Harry looked at the array of colorful snakes stuck in the shop and felt sad for them.

_§I’m here to buy a snake. I feel bad for you guys. Do you want to be set free?§_ The copperhead made a sound that sounded like a laugh.

_§Some of us want to be set free, but most of us like being in here. We get fed and it’s warmer than most places.§_ Harry leaned in closer to the American Copperhead.

_§You aren’t a normal snake, are you. What’s your name?§_ The snake slithered closer to the grass, lifting itself higher to look into Harry’s eyes. _§I am Helios. What’s your name, Human boy?§_ Harry smiled. He’d found his snake.

_§I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.§_ Hagrid had returned to the shop when Harry was finished paying for Helios, who was about a foot and a half long and was wrapping himself around Harry’s neck.

“‘ello ‘arry! You got your snake, did ya? What’s its name?” Helios had lifted it’s head at the sight of Hagrid, but relaxed as he saw that Harry was not going to be attacked.

“His name is Helios. Means “ _sun”_ in Greek.” They walked out of the Magical Menagerie, and was soon covered by a mop of red hair.

“Sorry- AHH!” Helios had bared his teeth at the boy on top of Harry, who rolled over and started crawling away, complaining about how the carrot looking boy had interrupted his beauty sleep. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you. Don’t mind Helios, he’s friendly.” **_That's Ronald Weasley._** Ron had stood up and started brushing himself off, still staring worryingly at Helios. 

“Sorry, nice to meet you. I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” The Weasley Family had all came over by now, and were staring at Harry. “Merlin’s beard! It’s you! Nice to meet you, I’m Ron! Ron Weasley.” Harry smiled. 

“Hi, nice to meet you. Sorry for bumping into you, do you want to get ice cream? Well, if your family doesn’t mind, you guys can all come! I feel really bad for scaring you, especially because of Helios here.” Molly Weasley had come over. 

“No, it’s okay dear, we are fine. Nice to meet you, I’m Ron’s mum, and these are his siblings. Their dad works at the Ministry, so he isn’t here today.” Molly looked up at Hagrid, then frowned at Harry. 

“Why aren’t you here with your family?” Harry looked down sadly, mumbling. 

“I live with my muggle aunt and uncle. They don’t exactly, like me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for eight years of my life.” Hagrid, and the entire Weasley family were gaping at him, well, Ron looked constipated, but you could tell that he felt bad. 

“But it’s okay! They let me have a room three years ago, my cousin’s spare bedroom! So, it’s better now.” Molly was looking pitifully at him, and put her hand on his shoulder, but then pulled it away as Helios hissed at her. 

“Harry, um, let's go for ice cream. I think we should get to know each other. Ron here is going to Hogwarts this year as well, and my older sons here,” she pointed to the twins, “Fred and George,” she pointed at the boy who was proudly wearing his Prefect badge, “and Percy, are already in Hogwarts. You can ask them about it.” They headed over to Fortescue’s, and Harry made sure he paid, especially because he knew that they were having troubles as a family to afford some of their things. He sat down at a table with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy to talk about Hogwarts whilst Molly sat with Hagrid. 

“So, what house are you guys in?” Harry saw that the twins were trying to slip something into his ice cream, so he didn’t touch it, planning to play a prank against them. “We’re all in Gryffindor, which is the _best house!_ ” Harry looked at Fred, who was smirking. 

“Really, I’d expect you two to be in Slytherin, with what you put into my ice cream.” The two gaped at him, and didn’t notice when Harry flipped his ice cream into their face. 

“Got you!” Harry started laughing, practically wheezing with laughter as the two turned blue from the potion they’d try to slip Harry. “You sneaky git! That was amazing!” Ron and Ginny were laughing, Percy frowning at them. 

“That wasn’t very nice Harry.” Percy looked at Harry, but then softened as he saw the puppy eyes Harry was pulling. 

“Sorry Percy.” Harry subtly waved his hand, cleansing the twins. 

“Wait, what?” The ice cream evaporated off the two of them, and making the ginger twins look around, then smirked at Harry. “I think we’re going to be really good friends.” Ginny and Ron nodded, unable to speak whilst still dying of laughter.

* * *

 On September First, Hagrid appeared at Harry’s doorstep once more, but this time unfazed by Death’s presence, even talking to It about Morty Capulet’s life. 

“So, you attende’ which Magical school?” Death shook It’s head. 

“I was homeschooled, because my parents moved around a lot, and thought it was useless to constantly move me from school to school.” Hagrid nodded, silently petting Helios. 

“‘arry I’m not sure whether you can brin’ two pets to school.” Harry shook his head. 

“But Hagrid! The letter never said I couldn’t bring more than one!” Hagrid thought for a second, then nodded. 

“Righ’, I guess that makes sense. Alright, I’ll see you soon! I can’ come with you t’ the platform, I need ta go do some things in Muggle London, but I’ll be there to greet ya!” Harry nodded, readying himself for the eight hour ride to Hogsmeade. Death was pushing the trolley with Harry, smiling at the boy as they arrived at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. 

“So I just run through the wall? Really? But won’t the muggles see us?” Death shook Its head. “

Just go. I’ll explain it later. You’re going to be late for the express.” It was ten minutes to eleven, and the express was due to leave in ten minutes. 

“Oh crap!” Harry ran through the wall, forgetting about all his worries as Death came through right behind him! 

“Harry!” Two voices yelled simultaneously as footsteps neared him. “Hi Draco, Ron.” The two purebloods looked at each other in dismay, frowning. 

“Hey, why do you guys look like that? If you can’t get along, I’ll just go off and find someone else to be friends with.” The two gawked at him, but then stopped fussing as they pouted simultaneously. He laughed. 

“You guys are so cute. Anyways, lets find somewhere to sit!” The two begrudgingly followed him into a compartment, settling down. 

“So, you guys like quidditch.” 

* * *

 

They had been arguing about which quidditch teams were better, the Hollyhead Harpies, the Falmouth Falcons or the Chudley Cannons, when a bushy haired girl knocked on their door and stuck her head inside. 

“Excuse me, but this boy here,” she pushed an awkward looking boy who waddled into the compartment, “and I were looking for a compartment. Do you mind if we share?” Harry smiled. Perfect. It waslike a reunion. 

“Sure, go ahead. What’s your names?” The girl smiled. “I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. How about you?” Harry pointed at his left, “This is Ron Weasley,” then to his right, “Draco Malfoy,” then to himself, “and I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Hermione was gaping. 

“You’re Harry Potter! I heard all about you when I read the books and I-“ Harry growled, interrupting her. 

“Don’t believe _everything_ you read, Hermione. Bloody Dumbledore left me to rot with my muggle relatives for eleven years without even bothering to check on me. They locked me in a fucking cupboard for eight years for Merlin’s sake! Without Morty, I’d probably be dead by now.” Some of Harry’s magic became uncovered, swirling around the room and making the atmosphere suffocating. 

“H-Harry? Are you alright?” Draco put his hand on Harry’s arm, shaking him slightly. The ebony haired boy took in a deep breath, then nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just, pent up anger. It’ll pass.” The air in the compartment became normal and everyone sagged in their seats. 

“Sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Hermione was nibbling on her lip. 

“It’s okay, you’re a muggleborn right?” She nodded, and Draco’s face immediately turned sour. 

“A _mudblood?!_ She's a what?!” Harry turned around to face Draco, Helios hissing at him. 

“Don’t insult her.” Draco obliged, wary of the obviously powerful boy in front of him. “Anyways, since we were both raised by muggles, I guess we should stick together. I heard there’s a lot of prejudice at Hogwarts.” Harry said as he glared at Draco. The blonde heir slouched sheepishly and mumbled a ‘sorry’, and Harry sat back. 

“So Neville, do you like quidditch?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It was Chinese New Year and my life was just filled with celebrations and stuff. Anyways, do you guys think Percy would be a snob, or an ally in this fic?? ;)


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at Hogwarts. Who will be a friend, and who will be a foe? Harry meets the Sorting Hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> § means parseltongue
> 
> italics mean thoughts
> 
> bolded italics mean Death/Harry conversations through mental link

After an eight-hour train ride full of suspicious glances and getting to know each other, Neville had finally opened up, Ron and Draco were starting to get along, and Hermione had toned down and was getting well acquainted with Draco as well. Ron had deemed himself as Harry’s ‘protector’ and glared at pretty much everyone who looked his way, which made Harry pleased because it showed that Ron actually wanted to be his friend and would be better than the Ron in his alternate life, because at least he wasn’t jealous, right? Scabbers, or better known as Traitor Who Should Die, was sitting in Ron’s bag and sleeping as they got off the train.

“‘ello ‘arry! I see you made some friends. ‘ow’s the Hogwarts experience so far eh?” Harry smiled up at the half-giant. 

“Guys, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Neville. And it’s been great so far! I didn’t know there were these many different kinds of magical candy!” Hagrid howled withed laughter, then hollered. “Firs’ years, over here!” Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. He led the First Years into boats, lit by his lantern. The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. 

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here?” Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. 

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” She looked around the chamber, frowning at some of the ruffled clothes she saw, then spoke once more. “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” She exited the chamber, and excited chatter ensued. “"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Neville asked.

“My family didn't expect me to get in, so they never really told me about it.” Neville looked down sadly, mumbling as he reached the end. Harry had always felt bad when he heard about stories about Neville. The Longbottom heir was always assumed to be a squib except for small displays of accidental magic when forced to. Harry was about to speak, but Ron beat him to it. 

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Neville's mouth fell open, but Hermione and Draco simultaneously hit him on the shoulders.

"That's not it, you fool! In Hogwarts: A History, it clearly states that they'd put a hat on us, which somehow has some kind of magic that will determine our houses." Neville frowned. "Oh okay. I can't believe I didn't know it." Harry patted Neville on the shoulder as Ron fussed about his shoulders in the background. 

"It's okay. I only learned about it from my friend, Morty. He's really nice. Maybe you can meet him next time!”

Neville perked up when he heard that. He’d never really had any friends before, so the fact that _the boy who lived_ was willing and actually _wanted_ to be his friend was shocking to him and made him really happy. 

“Yeah, sure! I mean-” Neville was cut off by several people behind him screaming.

"What the —?" Ron shrieked as Hermione gasped. So did the people around them. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. 

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --" 

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?” A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?” A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.” Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, “and follow me.” 

Hermione started rambling on about the different ghosts she’d read about in _Hogwarts: A History_ as they walked into the Great Hall but promptly stopped to gasp as everyone else did. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. 

He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” He rolled his eyes. She really needed to stop spewing information if she wanted to actually retain some friends. It had nearly gotten her killed last time by the troll. 

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house, Harry thought. He would have tried to get it in nevertheless. 

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

 

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

\--

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender” became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. He was starting to feel sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. Maybe Hogwarts had decided they didn’t want him after all? Maybe he wasn’t destined to be a wizard.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

“HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. 

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. 

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned, “Of course she is.” Harry frowned, elbowing him on his side.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, “SLYTHERIN!" He went to join his friends, well companions, Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. 

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

“ _The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. 

“Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…. The Master of Death, as well, seems to have memories of being sorted before. Very interesting, very interesting. So where shall I put you?” 

Harry shut his eyes, thinking hard. _Put me in Slytherin. You won’t regret it. I’ve tried Gryffindor once._ The Hat seemed to be contemplating.

“Really? But you’d do so well in Ravenclaw as well.” 

_Just put me in Slytherin, you won’t regret it. Just do it!_ Harry was getting agitated. Just do what he wanted damn it! 

“Well, you’re determined, sly too. Fine, you may go to _SLYTHERIN!”_ The Slytherin table applauded weakly, and the others seemed in denial. The Great Hall once again broke out into whispers. 

“A Potter, in _Slytherin_?” 

 

“The Boy Who Lived is _supposed_ to be in Gryffindor!” 

 

“Has he turned Dark?!”  

Harry ignored all the whispers and speculations as he walked over to the green clad table, his robes turning a shade slightly darker than his eyes as Draco scooted over to make space for the boy who lived. Crabbe slapped him on the back as Harry raised a thumbs up towards Ron, who seemed to be worried about the sorting. Harry refocused onto his surroundings. He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up as well. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he’d gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **_Tom Riddle resides in the back of his head, Master._** Right. Harry had forgotten that particular piece of information. 

As Harry was conversing with Death in his mind, it seemed as if he had missed a bit of the sorting. Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean,” a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Neville andat the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. He scrunched up his face and seemed to be arguing really hard with the hat, and a second later the hat had shouted, “SLYTHERIN!" Harry was the only one who clapped as the rest of the hall looked gobsmacked. It was the second odd occurrence of the night. A _Weasley,_ in _Slytherin?!_ Ron’s brothers were looking on with their mouths hanging open, then Fred and George started applauding loudly. Ron walked over, collapsing onto the bench next to Harry as seemingly the entire house but Draco and Harry glared at him. 

“Well done mate.” Draco hummed slightly, continuing on with his food as Ron glanced worriedly around him, and ‘Zabini, Blaise’ was sorted into their house as well.

“This was such a bad idea.” Ron moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts are taken from The Philosopher's Stone by JK Rowling. 
> 
> How do you guys feel about Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr? I'm deciding on whether or not to include them in this fanfic.


	6. Initiation, A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin House has a traditional initiation decades old. The tradition is about to be broken, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> § means parseltongue
> 
> italics mean thoughts
> 
> bolded italics mean Death/Harry conversations through mental link
> 
> ////////
> 
> Jeez I'm so bad at updating I'm so sorry to everyone who actually keeps up with this story!!!

The Slytherin house, aside from the first years, seemed to dislike the fact that there were two new anomalies in their house, a Half-blood and a ‘blood traitor’. When the prefects lead them back into the dormitories, the older years snarled at them as everyone other than Harry flinched under their stares, but Harry simply tilted his head slightly, smirking back at the disapproving stares he received. 

“We’ve got initiation first! Nobody is allowed to leave until this is finished. Firsties step up!” There were ten new Slytherins this year, including Harry, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, three girls who were Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and two other boys, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

“As we all know, this initiation started thirty years ago when this bust appeared one day in our common room. It is _crucial_ to the admittance of _proper_ Slytherins.” The bucktoothed seventh year glared at him and Ron.

“Now, Bulstrode, up first.” A bust of Salazar Slytherin was revealed, with two snakes intertwined on the marble it was placed on, the bust’s eyes were closed as the snakes moved around, hissing. 

_§Stupid humans, using us as some stupid initiation. They ignore those we say are good and pride those we say they should exempt.§_ The snake’s head leant towards Millicent, who was leaning back slightly but looked on at the snake, swallowing visibly. 

“Salazar accepts you!” Harry scoffed. What do they even think they’re doing? 

“Crabbe, up!” Vincent Crabbe walked up, looking at the snake and squinting slightly, was it hissed up at him.

_§For the name of Merlin, he reeks of pumpkins!§_ Harry stifled a laugh as the upper years accepted him, ignoring and rolling his eyes at each of the following initiations. 

“Potter. It’s your turn.” Every set of eyes followed Harry as he walked up to the bust. 

**_Feel free to use parseltongue Master. These fools need to know who’s in charge._** Harry looked at the snake, who hissed at him. 

_§He’s a descendant of Godric. Master, he’s Godric’s descendant!§_ Salazar’s eyes opened, and everyone else in the room gasped. 

_§Sir Salazar. Nice to meet you. I am Harry Potter, heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, the Ancient houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell, the Master of Death.§_ The room gasped once more.

 

“He’s a Parselmouth!”

 

“How’s that possible?!”

 

“Is he Slytherin’s heir? That’s not possible!”

 

Harry ignored the rest of the room as Salazar seemed to scrutinise him. 

_§You’re a Speaker, how? Godric’s line doesn’t possess the ability of parseltongue.§_ Harry smiled at the man, well, bust.

_§Your descendant tried to kill me, sprung the avada kedavra on me. You see this scar?§_ Harry lifted up his hair a little. _§It contains a part of his soul. His curse rebounded and I became a Horcrux. His Horcrux.§_

Salazar’s eyes widened a little. _§A living Horcrux, that shouldn’t be possible. Tell me, child, you say you are the Master of Death. How?§_

Harry chuckled a little, emotionlessly, making the entire room shiver as the temperature decreased a little. Nobody except Harry noticed when a tall greasy man had stepped into the room, standing within the shadows by the tapestries.

_§My self in an alternative timeline was betrayed by the ‘lord of the light’, as Dumblefuck is known, and my alternate self-sent Death to come raise me, so I can join your heir in ruling the world the way it’s supposed to be.§_ Salazar smiled a little, his eyes darting from student to student. 

_§I accept this. Now, please inform these insolent little brats that I want no part in their pitiful little initiation and that I am ashamed that they were able to make it into my house. If you may, bring me back to the Chamber, so I may be at home once more.§_ Harry stifled a laugh and bowed towards the founder. 

“So, Salazar wanted me to tell you,” he turned towards the seventh year who had started the initiation, “that he wanted, and I quote, to inform you insolent little brats that he wants no part in your pitiful little initiation, and that he is ashamed that you guys were able to make it into his house. Now, if I may.” Harry turned towards the founder. 

_§May I transfigure you to keep you easily, I will put you in the chamber when I find a chance.§_ Salazar nodded, closing his eyes as Harry mumbled the incantation. 

“In hoc chartaceum mitti.” A piece of paper floated from where the bust was placed, and the Slytherins all watched on with their mouths open, and Harry placed it into his pocket. Harry’s eyes were darting towards the slightly darker figure hidden by the tapestries and resisted an urge to sink into the shadows as well. 

“Professor Snape. What a delight to see you here.” The mentioned man’s eyes narrowed as he stepped out of the shadows, everybody immediately straightened up as Harry smirked at the man. 

“Ah, yes. Mr Potter, our new, _celebrity_.” The distaste was obvious in his tone, reminding Harry slightly of Uncle Vernon when he was younger, and he flinched, quite invisibly, Draco taking note of it slightly as he scooted closer towards him. Harry felt a slight nudge in his mind, noticing as the man’s dark grey magical aura was prodding against him, but his own fiery red magic created a shield against the older man, so powerful it actually pushed the man slightly, the students behind him bracing him slightly as Snape stumbled. 

“Professor are you alright?” Harry looked on worriedly, tilting his head innocently towards the older man as the greasy haired man seethed. 

“I was just in here to inform the house about some upcoming events and introduce myself, Potter, _get_ into the crowd.” Harry shuffled in, smiling as Ron and Draco elbowed him warningly. 

“For the first years, class starts at nine forty-five every morning, so you better be awake by seven, as breakfast is at seven, and no one is going to wait for you. As first years, you have seven required subjects, as well as flying class once a week. Lunch starts at twelve until one, and you have fifteen minutes break before class starts again. Dinner is from six to eight and you will have to be in the common room after dinner unless you have astronomy class. You will receive your schedules tomorrow at breakfast and if you have any questions or issues, you may come to me. As your head of house, I look after everything and you are my responsibility.”

The first years were nodding along as the upper years sat there staring at them, clearly used to the annual speech. 

“Now, you may stay in the common room until you go to bed. However, unlike the upper years, you are not allowed to leave the common room after dinner because they have a curfew set. Once again, if needed, you may come to me. My office and quarters are down the hall by the potions classrooms. If there aren’t any further questions, I’ll leave. Good night.” The entire common room chorused back a _good night_ as the man retreated out of the room, robes billowing behind him, but not before sending a glare towards Harry.

The first years looked around and started talking amongst themselves before the very same bucktoothed sixth year came up in front of the ten new Slytherins. 

“Potter.” Marcus Flint, who was the sixth year chaser that had began the initiation and who's name Death had helpfully provided, was in front of Harry, looking at him respectfully but seemingly forceful. 

“Flint.” The chaser seemed surprised that Harry knew his name.

“Nice to meet you.” A bulky hand was extended towards Harry and Harry accepted. 

“And I you."

* * *

 

They retreated to their dorms that night, and Harry had picked a bed in between Draco and Ron. Blaise and Theo were on the other two sides of Ron and Draco while Crabbe and Goyle were positioned near the exits as if they were bodyguards. 

“Mate, Snape really seems to hate you.” Ron seemed amused at the fact when they were chatting whilst changing. 

“Yeah, I mean Severus is never like that.” Draco inputted, making Ron scrunch his nose up. 

“You call him _Severus?”_ Ron seemed disgusted at the thought of the potions professor when Draco smacked him around the head. 

“Yeah, don’t be rude. He’s my godfather.” Harry sniggered as the two started quarrelling like an old couple, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle had come over to watch as well. Blaise, however, seemed to be watching Harry instead. In his peripheral vision, Harry had started observing the tall dark boy as well.

“Are you truly the heir of Slytherin?” He had a slight Italian accent that Harry hadn’t seemed to notice at first. The others hadn’t seemed to have noticed the two conversing, and continued to laugh at some jokes that Draco or Ron seemed to be making.

“No, but I am a founder’s heir, two in fact. I can still speak Parseltongue for, _other_ reasons.” The Italian seemed to have accepted this reason easily, but his vision still lingered upon the chosen one. 

“Could we speak in private, I think I know - ” Blaise was interrupted by Draco coming over, slapping Harry on the back and wrapping his hand around the shorter boy’s shoulder. 

“Come on Harry. It’s getting late. Let’s get to bed if we want to get up in time for breakfast.” Harry nodded, looking over at Blaise and shrugging.

“Sorry, maybe we’ll talk tomorrow?” Blaise nodded, his lips thinning as he looked on whilst Draco and Harry moved away.

* * *

When they awoke the next morning, it was clear that a hierarchy had been established within the Slytherin house. Maybe not to the other houses, but definitely to the former Slytherins as well as the students who weren’t even absent last night. First were the second years, closest to the head table, then the third years, then an obvious gap. The first years sat in a clump next to the gap, Harry in the middle, whilst Ron and Draco sat on his left and right. Blaise and Theo sat across from Ron and Draco, Millicent and Pansy were facing each other on either side of the table. After them, there was another gaping hole, then the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years. Harry was sat against the wall, listening to the conversations around him. 

“King” … “Slytherin” … “Prince” …

**_They’re talking about you._** Harry rolled his eyes. **_Of course, they are_** _._

He continued to munch on his bacon, only showing emotion when required to, laughing when jokes were distributed, frowned when unsavoury things were mentioned.

“Harry could I plea-” The Zabini heir was once again interrupted as the Potions professor reached their group. 

“Potter. Your schedule.” A sheet of parchment was shoved into Harry’s hands, which he quickly scanned over. 

 

**_Monday_ ** _:_

_7:00-9:30 am - Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 am - Potions (S. Snape)_

_11:00 am-12:00pm - History Of Magic (C. Binns)_

_12:00-1:00pm - Lunch_

_1:15-2:15pm - Charms (F. Flitwick)_

_2:30-3:30 pm - DADA (Q. Quirrell)_

_3:30-6:00 pm - Break_

_6:00-8:00 pm - Dinner_

_After 8 pm - Rest / Self Study_

 

**_Tuesday:_ **

_7:00-9:30 am - Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 am - DADA (Q. Quirrell)_

_11:00 am-12:00pm - Herbology (P. Sprout)_

_12:00-1:00pm - Lunch_

_1:15-2:15pm - History of Magic (C. Binns)_

_2:30-3:30 pm - Transfiguration (M. McGonagall)_

_3:30-6:00 pm - Break_

_6:00-8:00 pm - Dinner_

_After 8 pm - Rest / Self Study_

 

**_Wednesday:_ **

_7:00-9:30 am - Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 am - Herbology (P. Sprout)_

_11:00 am-12:00pm - Transfiguration (M. McGonagall)_

_12:00-1:00pm - Lunch_

_1:15-2:15pm - History of Magic (C. Binns)_

_2:30-3:30 pm - Charms (F. Flitwick)_

_3:30-6:00 pm - Break_

_6:00-8:00 pm - Dinner_

_After 8 pm - Rest / Self Study_

_12:00-1:00 am - Astronomy (A. Sinistra)_

 

**_Thursday:_ **

_7:00-9:30 am - Breakfast_

_9:45-10:45 am - Charms (F. Flitwick)_

_11:00 am-12:00pm - Herbology (P. Sprout)_

_12:00-1:00pm - Lunch_

_1:15-2:15pm - Transfiguration (M. McGonagall)_

_2:30-3:15 pm - DADA (Q. Quirrell)_

_3:30-6:00 pm - Flying (R. Hooch)_

_6:00-8:00 pm - Dinner_

_After 8 pm - Rest / Self Study_

 

**_Friday:_ **

_7:00-9:30 am - Breakfast_

_9:45-12:00pm - Potions (S. Snape)_

_12:00-1:00pm - Lunch_

_1:15-2:15pm - Charms (F. Flitwick)_

_2:30-6:00 pm - Break_

_6:00-8:00 pm - Dinner_

_After 8 pm - Rest / Self Study_

 

Harry tossed it into his backpack after reading the schedule. His first class was to be with Snape, shared with the Gryffindors. It was clear that the man hated Harry already, and he’d decided that it probably wouldn’t even be worth it to try in his class. Anyways, he could probably do the first two years worth of Hogwarts curriculum potions in his sleep, with all the practice he’d gotten with Death. Harry shook his thoughts away, paying attention to Draco who was gloating about how ‘Severus’ had taught him all the potions already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replying to some comments(!!!!):
> 
> @starrywaters: I kind of forgot about the touch aversion thing thanks. But most of the time the only person/being that has physical contact with Harry is Death, or it's a minor thing like a casual pat on the back. I know that like lots of times that should be a trigger as well but there would be triggers. Like especially when the person who is in contact with Harry is acting in the same attitude as Vernon did would be a more significant trigger, therefore most of the time I didn't really add anything. I'm sorry it irked you I didn't mean for it to!! I'm so sorry if it annoyed anyone as well!!!
> 
> @DivineImmortal: Yes that really did help thank you so much for taking the time to write that!!! I really like Barty and Bellatrix myself and I also really enjoy their characters developing into like sort of parents for Harry, but that's something that we have to wait to see ;)) I don't think the ghosts are going to recognise Harry. I considered the possibilities but I think that it's going to add too many complications to the story line which I don't think I'm ready for yet.


	7. Potions Professor or Professional Child Hater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends Professor Snape's class for the first time, enjoys his first day of Hogwarts, and finds out something quite _unexpected_ about Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> § means parseltongue
> 
> italics mean thoughts
> 
> bolded italics mean Death/Harry conversations through mental link

The Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons. The Gryffindors were complaining about how cold it was down there as compared to the main castle. It would have been creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars around the walls, but Harry liked the eerie feeling. 

Snape started the class by taking the roll call, pausing at Harry’s name. 

“Ah, yes. I nearly forgot,” he said softly, “Harry Potter. Our new,” he paused to take a breath before repeating his words from the night before, “celebrity.”

Some Gryffindors had started laughing, the ones who had thought that he had ‘turned’ dark or something. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made Harry think of the wandering souls in the Realm of Death, like he’d seen some truly horrible things. Harry had no doubt that he had. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, Snape had you caught onto every word, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.

“Potter!” said Snape suddenly. 

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

Snape clearly wasn’t expecting Harry to know this, as there was a small knowing smile playing on his lips. 

“The Draught of Living Death sir.” The air in the classroom seemed to stop moving, freezing cold as everybody held their breath.

“Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

“The stomach of a goat.”

“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane.”

“They are both the same plant.” Snape was seething by this point, his face growing sourer than it was previously. He seemed to be debating between taking points or not, considering that it was his own house.

“Sit Potter. Pair up and make a Cure for Boils. I’ll be back in half an hour.” He waved his hand, the recipe immediately appearing on the blackboard behind him, leaving the classroom. Harry grabbed Blaise, telling Draco to work with Ron and ‘bond’. 

“You wanted to speak with me?” They headed over to the potions stores, grabbing dried nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs and two porcupine quills.

“Yes, I did.” Harry placed the snake fangs into the mortar, crushing them with the pestle and adding four measures of it into his cauldron. 

“Yeah um, I don’t think this is the best place.” Harry waved his hand slightly, a shimmer appearing around them as silencing and notice-me-not charms fell into place. 

“I should have expected it.” Blaise laughed slightly, shaking his head as he heated the potion for 10 seconds, waving his wand and leaving it to brew. He got down on one knee, his hands held to his chest in respect to Harry. 

“Master, I live to serve you.” Harry’s eyebrow creased, then he relaxed. 

“You’re a vampire. How did I not notice that?” Vampires, very well known immortal creatures, were under the league of Death’s creatures. When a Master of Death was appointed, they would follow the Master no matter what. It was completely assured loyalty, for a vampire could never betray the Master of Death. It was the same with Werewolves, Inferi, Dementors even. There was quite a long list.

“Yes, Master, my Lord.” Harry gestured for Blaise to stand up, but the vampire kept his head bowed.

“You may look at me, Blaise.” The dark Italian nodded, looking into his Master’s eyes.

“You may be one of my creatures, Blaise, but you are still my friend. Well, at least that’s what I’ll classify you as. You are different from the others, for you know who I am.” At Harry’s words, Blaise’s heart seemed to soar with pride, feeling honoUred to have been considered more special as compared to the others. 

“However,” the Master of Death’s tone had chilled slightly, causing the vampire to shiver slightly, “I will not condone idiotic tendencies or anything of the sort under my rein. Understood?” Blaise was certain that if it was anyone else who had attempted to say something like this, they would have just sounded like a pompous fool who’s head was so inflated they couldn’t even stand upright. But from Harry’s mouth, the words had been promising, threatening, making Blaise shiver with anticipation about what was to come. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Blaise bowed once more, his gaze lowering down to his arm which crossed over his heart. 

“Unless we are in a formal meeting filled with those who are aware of who I am, a formal occasion, in private or in battle, you may refer to me as Harry, Blaise. Like I said, you are still my friend.” Blaise blushed slightly, nodding as Harry released the privacy spells around them.

* * *

 Harry spared a glance towards the clock. Thirty-five minutes had passed, and the potion was steadily turning a deep shade of red. He placed the four horned slugs into the cauldron and took the cauldron off the fire, burning his hand slightly. 

“Fuck!” At that moment, Harry sensed as Snape entered the room, feeling the Magic in the room turn sour and darker.

“Language Mr Potter! Five points from Slytherin, and stay back after class.” The Potions professor snapped, making the surrounding students either laugh or complain about the loss of points. 

“My -, I mean Harry, let me help you.” Snape had moved over towards Harry and Blaise’s table, hovering behind Draco and Ron, eavesdropping on Blaise and Harry’s conversations. 

“Thanks, Blaise,” he watched as Blaise lifted it with his bare hands, his vampiric powers allowing him to not feel the heat of the cauldron.

“Add the porcupine quills and stir it five times, clockwise.” Without looking up at the board, Harry instructed Blaise to carry out the procedures. As the quills fell into the potion, turning orange and then pink after being stirred. 

“Alright, it’s done.” Harry placed two ladles full of the potion into a phial, placing it on to cool on the rack. They watched as the potions professor walked around the classroom, surveying each and every student. 

“Honestly, is he a professor or a professional child hater? Researchers can't tell.” Harry mumbled under his breath as Blaise tried to stifle his laughter but the more he tried to cover it up, the harder he started to laugh. 

“Care to share your hilarious conversation with the class, Mr Potter?” Blaise tried to cover his laughter up, but ended up falling off the stool. 

“Of course sir. We were just discussing whether you were actually a potions professor or just a professional child hater. The similarities are shocking, honestly.” Snape’s usually pale complexion turned and ugly shade of red as the rest of the class froze, then burst out laughing. Well, the Gryffindors did whilst the Slytherins tried to cover it up so as to not embarrass their head of house. 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor, ten points from Slytherin! Detention tonight, Mr _Potter_. Meet me here at eight thirty after dinner.” Harry shrugged, turning to help Blaise off the floor. 

“You too, Mr Zabini.” With that, the Potions master turned around, his robes billowing behind him as he headed for the front of the classroom.

“Hand in your potions if you’ve finished, you may leave. Except for Potter.” Blaise and Harry packed up their belongings, taking the phial to the desk in front of the blackboard. 

“I’ll wait for you outside?” Harry nodded. It was nice to have friends who cared for him. Even if they were magically obligated to, Harry knew that wasn’t the only case with Blaise. 

Pair by pair, Harry watched as his year mates left the room fifteen minutes before class even ended, except for two, one was that Neville’s cauldron had nearly exploded in his face, so had the Irish boy, Seamus’, so they were rushed to the infirmary. Draco, Ron and Blaise were chatting idly outside as Harry stood before the Potions professor. 

“Potter.” Harry hummed, looking into the onyx eyes of his mum’s ex-best friend. He once again felt the telltale prodding of legilimency within his mind, seeing as the man’s dark grey magical aura surrounded him intimidatingly.

“Professor I believe it would be in your favour to not proceed with what you’re doing. Otherwise, I can’t be held responsible if something, _bad_ , were to happen.” The temperature in the room decreased, the dim lights hanging from the ceiling rocking slightly, back and forth, back and forth.

At that moment, Severus knew the light had lost their hero. A small part of him was screaming in terror, but the darker part of him, the part that dominated often enough, cackled in anticipation as it awaited. What horrors would dawn upon the Wizarding World now?

* * *

That evening after an incredibly filling dinner, Blaise and Harry headed towards the Potions classroom after saying goodbye to Draco and Ron. The two immortals entered the classroom at precisely ten minutes past eight, and settled into the desks at the front to await the Potions professor who hid in the shadows. 

“What plans do you have, my Lord, for the future?” Harry wasn’t surprised about the question. It was obvious that Blaise was a curious one, quiet, but curious.

“I plan on resurrecting Voldemort. Dumbledore has fooled me once. He won’t do it again.” Severus froze in the corner. He no longer expected The Boy Who Lived to be who he thought he was but resurrecting the Dark Lord was not something he thought would have been at the top of his bucket list. Laughter ricocheted off the walls as Harry stepped into the shadow beneath the table, materialising next to the Professor. 

“Severus, your mental shields are quite disappointing. Has the Dark Lord not trained you enough?”The elder man froze. How did this child keep doing things like that? Blaise fell to the floor, melting into the shadow and appearing next to Harry, kneeling by the bespectacled boy’s feet. 

“My Lord, I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware we were in the company of someone else.” Harry waved the vampire off. 

“It’s alright, I was. Now, run along and clean the cauldrons first. I’m sure that’s what dear old Severus here had in plan for us. I need to have a little, _chat_ , with him.” Blaise bowed, retreating to the corner where the cauldrons and cleaning supplies were stored. 

“Sit, Severus.” The older man scowled, despite the growing fear in his chest. 

“I am older than you, show some respect and stop treating me like a _mutt._ ” Harry laughed emotionlessly. 

“Oh Severus, you amuse me. Fine, _sir.”_ Harry wandlessly summoned both his and the professor’s wands, placing them on the table. Snape’s hand immediately touch his holster, glaring at the brat in front of him.

“I just needed to ensure that no one would be dead by the end of this conversation, and by no one, I mean you.” Harry twirled the man’s acacia wand in his hand, looking at the man. 

“As you obviously know, you owed my father a life debt. Since my father’s death, you now owe _me_ a life debt. Now, I need your complete reassurance and absolute truth about something.” The professor was wary of the boy. How did he even find out about the life debt? 

“Which side are you on?” Without even a mention of what exactly Harry was talking about, Severus knew. He could hear very clearly the underlying threat beneath the words. 

“I,” Severus paused for a moment, hesitating. “I’m on your side.” Harry smiled. 

“Good.”

* * *

After the two first years had left, Severus was pacing in his quarters. How was it possible that an eleven-year-old was so intimidating, so powerful? From the moment Harry had walked into the Great Hall on September first, he’d felt the way the room’s Magical aura flared.The boy wasn’t normal. His aura was so powerful, the fiery red embracing him that day in the common room. The Sight was something that not many people had, but Severus had developed it after many years of training. Severus knew that Potter’s magical prowess was as large at that of the Dark Lord, and that terrified him. The Dark Lord was coming back slowly, Severus’ dark mark slowly darkening and lightening again. It was as if the Dark Lord was relying upon some sort of an alternate life source. 

Back in the common room, Harry chuckled. **_He knows._** Draco and Ron looked at the shorter boy curiously, eyebrows furrowed. **_He’s just getting warmer. And that’s why I like him, he’s smart, and useful._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts taken from The Philosopher's Stone by JK Rowling. 
> 
> Snape is like a really hated character at times but I think he really creates a sort of tension relief or like he can look after Harry like _*someone*_ will in further chapters and stuff. 
> 
> There may be other pairings not stated in the tags so I'm sorry if there's no forewarning.


End file.
